Future Ellen Vital Edits
June 3rd, 3:15pm After school for Talon, he rushes out of the school and people notice him doing so. He heads over to his sister's school and sees her wheeling herself down the sidewalk and he greets her. '' Talon: Hey sis! ''He waves to her '' Morgan: Oh hey Tal. You don't need to bring me home EVERY day. ''She giggles and hugs him when he gets to her. Talon: So we need to get home now. Dad isn't home and I've got a surprise for you. Morgan: What? But- Hm, fine, why not. I have nothing I want to do anyway. Talon: Awesome, let's go! They head home which takes about 32 minutes. When they arrive home, Morgan is fidgety and excited and whips her wheelchair around to face Talon, with a childish smile. Morgan: Well, what was the surprise?? Talon: Okay okay... He runs to his room and 7 seconds later he comes out with a weird looking belt. '' ''As he brings it out and Morgan sees it, the smile on her face diminishes and she shows no more excitement, but more of an upset look. Morgan: Tal... Talon: No I know. It looks bad. But holds it up horizontally with two hands ''But it'll be worth it, because- Morgan: Tiberius!! ''Talon stops talking with a surprised face, then when he sees Morgan's facial expression, he frowns and his shoulders slump. '' Talon: Morgan, I'm sorry, bu- Morgan: WHERE... Did you get that... Talon: I-I took it from some bad people... It's okay because they were trying to abuse other people with this mystic. Morgan: I don't care... How could you be so stupid! ''She throws her water bottle at him with anger and he lets it hit him. He looks down ashamed. Talon: In a low voice ''I want you to be better Morgan, I seriously believe this'll work... Morgan: No Tal! We've tried so many times! And just taking mystics is just something you shouldn't do!! Tal, no mystic can cure a cripple. Remember how mom died... Her mystic never did help her out. ''This angers Talon inside and he starts to feel his temper rise. Morgan: It won't work... And I don't want it. Just stop already... Talon: YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL- He holds up the mystic and looks at her with furious eyes, but when he stops, he sees her sad and scared face and brings his arm down and looks away. ''Fine. Sorry Morgan. Morgan: ''She sighs deeply ''Talon, so you won't be so disappointed, just give it to me. I hate the idea you beat up someone and took the mystic but whatever. Just give it. Talon: ''He turns around and walks to her handing it to her ''Sorry... But I need you to be alright.. Morgan: I understand Tal. ''She puts the belt around her waist and when she connects it together, she feels slight buzzing throughout her body and legs. Morgan has a surprised look on her face as she looks at her legs, and the outline of her body glows light blue. Her hair begins to float up, defying gravity and the wheelchair gets covered in the blue aura, which lifts off the ground. Morgan: T-Tal... I feel so good... She holds out her hands and the kitchen chairs lift up with blue auras around them, but fall soon after. Talon: Well? Your legs??? Morgan: I-I can't feel lift him good right now, so let me... She lifts herself up out of her chair and takes a deep breath and pushes herself off, but falls to the ground. Talon catches her, and her wheelchair crashes to the floor. Talon: It didn't work??? Morgan: I don't think so... I told you Tal.. She pushes herself off of Talon to try to get on her legs, but they're so weak and she falls back into his arms. Talon: H-Hey, at least you can fly... Morgan: She sighs and shakes her head ''I don't want to fly Tal... I want to walk... Talon: Oh.. ''He helps her back in her wheelchair and she takes off the mystic. '' Morgan: Thanks anyway Tal.. I'm gonna go watch TV or something. ''She kisses his cheek and turns around and wheels herself into the living room and Talon stands there with the mystic in his hand in disbelief. '' ''Pretty harsh. Reality kicking in. I know. '' ''He walks outside to the pool area and goes to the high monkey bar near the pool and he climbs it, hanging upside down and starts thinking. He closes his eyes to try and rest while still upside down.